The Legend of Sparklepaw
by Meowthstar DP
Summary: Sparklepaw is an apprentice in MagicClan, but there's something special about her. She's part of a prophecy! Will she be able to fulfill it? Follow her on her adventure to find out!
1. Allegiances

Hi everyone! This is my first warriors story so please be nice to me! I worked really hard!

MagicClan

Leader: Hopestar

Deputy: Happyheart

Medicine Cat: Berryleaf

Warriors:

Lighteye (Apprentice - Sparklepaw)

Poisonfrog

Murderfoot (Apprentice - Ebonypaw)

Phoenixrise (Apprentice - Glitterpaw)

Apprentices:

Sparklepaw

Ebonypaw

Glitterpaw

Elders:

Threefoot

EchoClan

Leader: Glitterstar

Deputy: Phantomsoul

Medicine Cat: Bleedingleaf

Warriors:

Digitalsoul (Apprentice - Purplepaw)

Bloodfur (Apprentice - Puddingpaw)

Mysteryheart

Apprentices:

Purplepaw

Puddingpaw

Elders:

Ghostchaser

MysticClan

Leader: Fairystar

Deputy: Silentheart

Medicine Cat: Spookyleaf

Warriors:

Shiverinferno (Apprentice - Darknesspaw)

Mournfulsoul

Eagleflight

Bramblechaser (Apprentice - Bloodypaw)

Apprentices:

Darknesspaw

Bloodypaw

Elders

Darkclan

Leader: Darkstar

Deputy: Tornface

Medicine Cat: Evil-leaf

Warriors:

Fantasyheart (Apprentice - Axepaw)

Daydreamsoul (Apprentice - Strongpaw)

Tornadostrike (Apprentice - Neonpaw)

Terrortail (Apprentice - Demonpaw)

Mockingsong

Apprentices:

Neonpaw

Demonpaw

Strongpaw

Axepaw

Elders:

No-eye

Half-face


	2. Chapter 1 - A Legend is Made

Ok, here is the first chapter! I worked hard so don't flame me!

Berryleaf, the medicine cat of MagicClan, had a dream. "Out of the shadows, sparkles will defeat the evil dark and torn." A StarClan cat said to him in his dream. He woke up and ran to the leader's den, and told Hopestar about the prophecy.

"It means Sparklekit!" She yelled out. "Sparklekit will save the clans from Darkstar and Tornface!"

The leader ran out and leapt to the top of a tall tree, her eyes closed. She whispered her thanks to StarClan for giving her clan the saviour of the forest.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey shall gather at the High Tree!" Hopestar called and all the cats in MagicClan gathered around. "Today we have a new group of apprentices joining us!"

Sparklekit, Ebonykit and Glitterkit stepped up to the tree, and were given their new names! Sparklekit became Sparklepaw, Ebonykit became Ebonypaw and Glitterkit became Glitterpaw! Then they got their mentors. Sparklepaw had Lighteye, Ebonypaw had Murderfoot, and Glitterpaw had Phoenixrise.

"You look nice today." Lighteye said, licking Sparklepaw's shoulder. She did look pretty, her purple fur and pink paws sparkled in the sunlight. That's how she got her name. "We should go hunting so I can teach you how to hunt."

The two went out hunting, and Sparklepaw was amazing! She caught a rabbit and a hawk, and even a wolf pup, even though it was only her first time hunting!

"You're really amazing at hunting!" Lighteye gasped. Sparklepaw blushed at the compliment. She didn't think she was that good...

The two went back to the camp with her catches, and everyone celebrated. They had enough food to feed two clans, never mind just one! "You are an amazing cat, Sparklepaw. I will take you and Ebonypaw to the gathering tomorrow with your mentors."

Sparklepaw was shocked. It was only her first day as an apprentice and she was going to a gathering with Ebonypaw! She wouldn't admit it, but she had a huge crush on Ebonypaw. He was so strong and handsome.

"Hey, Sparklepaw! Isn't it exciting that we get to go to the gathering tomorrow?" Ebonypaw asked. Sparklepaw went quite and blushed, then nodded. "We should get some rest. We have a big day tomorrow."

The two padded off to the apprentice den, and fell into a deep sleep...


	3. Chapter 2 - The gathering

This is the second chapter of my story! I hope you enjoy and leave a nice review!

It was the day of the gathering, and Sparklepaw was excited because it was her first time going to the gathering. She spent the day with Lighteye, Ebonypaw and Murderfoot learning about how the gathering worked. It was very confusing, but she understood because she was a very smart cat!

"Sparklepaw!" Berryleaf suddenly called her over to his den. She walked over and asked what he wanted. The medicine cat licked her forehead and sighed. "When you were a kit I had a dream. There was a prophecy about you in it."

"A prophecy about me? But why, I'm not that special..." She said. She knew, deep in her heart, that she was special, but she wanted to act modest around Berryleaf. He was a nice cat.

"Yes." Berryleaf said. "Out of the shadows, sparkles will defeat the evil dark and torn. We knew it was you the second we heard it."

Sparklepaw was shocked! The prophecy really was about her! "But what does it mean?" She asked. "What is the evil dark and torn?"

"Darkstar and Tornface, the DarkClan leader and deputy. But you must not tell anyone." He said.

"Okay!" She said, and padded out of the den.

"What was he talking to you about?" Ebonypaw asked. Sparklepaw knew it was none of his business, but also thought it was cute how much he cared. She leaned in close and whispered.

"There's a prophecy about me! But I can't tell you it, sorry." She said. He nodded in understanding as Hopestar led them out of the camp towards their first gathering.

The gathering was in a clearing with a huge rock in the middle. There were lots and lots of cats there! "Hi!" Said a Tom who smelled like EchoClan. "My name is Purplepaw and this is my mentor Digitalsoul!"

Digitalsoul was a pretty She-cat with pink fur and green eyes. Purplepaw had purple fur and blue eyes. He was pretty too. He licked her forehead playfully.

"Hey!" Ebonypaw yelled. "Leave her alone!"

Purplepaw jumped back apologising and ran away. Murderfoot gave Ebonypaw into trouble for yelling at an EchoClan cat because EchoClan were their allies. Ebonypaw said sorry and the gathering started.

"We have three new apprentices!" Hopestar said. "Glitterpaw, Sparklepaw and Ebonypaw!"

Every cat cheered.

"EchoClan has a new medicine cat, Bleedingleaf." Said Glitterstar. "And Mysterypaw became a warrior. Her new name is Mysteryheart."

More cheers from the cats.

"MysticClan has a new warrior, Eagleflight, and Bloodypaw became Bramblechaser's apprentice!"

The cats were still cheering.

"Our oldest cat, Bloodlustheart, has died." Said Darkstar, the leader of DarkClan. Nobody cheered, because that news wasn't happy at all.

The gathering was over quickly, and all the cats returned home to their clans. It had been short, but Sparklepaw had fun even thought Ebonypaw was mean to Purplepaw.


	4. Chapter 3 - The first battle

Hi everyone! I'm sorry it took so long to finish this chapter! Thank you for all the nice reviews!

MagicClan was woken up in the middle of the night by screaming. Two DarkClan warriors were attacking the camp and they were fighting Poisonfrog!

Sparklepaw ran up to where the cats were fighting and started attacking Terrortail, a large Tom with grey fur. She clawed into his neck and he ran away, scared for his life.

Mockingsong followed him so that Sparklepaw wouldn't attack her too.

"Well done Sparklepaw!" Said Lighteye. "You fought off two warriors even though you've only been an apprentice for a day. You'll make a great warrior one day!"

Hopestar came out of her den and shook her head. "No, she will not. She will become a warrior tomorrow night!" The leader announced and everyone gasped! A warrior as young as Sparklepaw was a strange idea, but they accepted it because they never questioned Hopestar.

The next night the clan gathered to the bottom of the High Tree to see Sparklepaw become a warrior. Hopestar licked her shoulder and said "From today you are a warrior and will be known as Sparklewish!" And everyone cheered.

Suddenly Fairystar, the leader of MysticClan, burst into the camp. "There's a dog in the forest!" He yelled. The MagicClan warriors followed him into the forest where a dog was attacking Spookyleaf!

"Oh no, the dog is attacking Spookyleaf!" Cried Sparklewish. She didn't want to see such a nice cat die so she attacked the dog and killed it! Everyone was happy because the evil dog was dead.

"Thank you for saving me Sparklewish. You really are a strong warrior!" Said Spookyleaf. Sparklewish was proud that she had saved Spookyleaf, even though he was a MysticClan cat.

"You are the strongest warrior in the forest, Sparklewish! I'm proud to have you in MagicClan!" Said Hopestar. Sparklewish was happy. She liked helping the clans.


	5. Chapter 4 - Sparklewish's Love

This is where everything gets serious! Gasp!

Sparklewish and Ebonypaw were out hunting in the forest. Everyone said Sparklewish should have warrior friends now that she was a warrior, but she loved Ebonypaw too much. He was her best friend!

Suddenly Purplepaw appeared. He was breaking the rules being on MagicClan's territory because he was part of Echoclan but nobody minded because he was just an apprentice.

"Sparklewish, I love you!" He cried out. Sparklewish gasped! She loved Ebonypaw, but Purplepaw was a nice cat too! What would she do? She didn't want to choose between them.

Purplepaw ran away and came back carrying a badger! "I caught this for you, Sparklewish!"

Sparklewish was shocked. It was such a nice thing to do, but Purplepaw had broken the warrior code! She ignored it and started eating, hoping StarClan would forgive Purplepaw. After all, he was a nice cat.

Ebonypaw was jelous of Purplepaw. He was in love with Sparklewish and Purplepaw was trying to steal her from him! That wasn't fair because Ebonypaw had known her longer and that meant she had to choose him!

The next night Ebonypaw snuck out of the clan camp and went to EchoClan's territory. Purplepaw was awake and waiting for him. "I'll fight you for Sparklewish's love!" Purplepaw shouted.

Then the two of them started to fight! Ebonypaw was much stronger than Purplepaw and was slashing at him with his claws. They fought for a long time and Ebonypaw lost an ear, but he killed Purplepaw!

MagicClan and EchoClan all heard the noises from their fight and ran out to see what was happening. They all gasped when they saw that Purplepaw was dead! "Ebonypaw, you killed another cat. However, you are a strong warrior, so you will be called Ebonytears from now on!" Said Hopestar. MagicClan all cheered at the new warrior.

"Purplepaw died before he could become a warrior, so I will give him his name for StarClan to call him!" Said Glitterstar. "In death Purplepaw will be known as Purplemagic!" Everyone in EchoClan was sad because Purplepaw was killed before he could become a warrior.

"Ebonytears, why did you kill Purplemagic?" Asked Sparklewish. She was sad because she had really liked Purplemagic and wanted to be his mate, but she also really liked Ebonytears and wanted to be his mate.

"I killed him because I love you." Ebonytears said and he started to cry. His tears hit the ground and a tree started growing! "I will call this tree Purplemagic's tree." Ebonytears said. Everyone agreed that the tree should be Purplemagic's tree and the two clans went home after burying Purplemagic's body.


End file.
